The Singing Nurse
by melaniecfan4ever
Summary: There is a nurse that sings just like Melanie C, but she doesn't want everyone to know what has happened since 2011, until her lost niece is her patient, and she tell her what happened and how she became sort of like Mrs. Johnstone, execpt for all the kids and her husband leaving. the online thing like her is that she's poor and she is working as a nurse in Satila Hospital.


**The Singing Nurse**

It was a warm summer day in Waycross. I had taken ill and was in the hospital. I was weary and severely dehydrated. I wasn't even able to walk and couldn't see straight.

"Janie can you describe your symptoms?" The nurse asked.

"I'm dizzy, lightheaded and weak." I answered weakly.

"Ok let's get you on fluids." She said. She appeared to be hazy in my vision. She was nothing more then a shadow in the bright light. I could make out a slim figure. This was somehow familiar. I wished my vision would clear up so I could see her face.

"You're shaking a bit. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah but I'm scared of needles." I said

"I am too and I think I know what might help." She said. She took a deep breath and prepared the IV. Then she started to sing. Oddly enough it was the song Weak by Melanie C. I was so taken by her singing I didn't feel the needle. It was relaxing.

"Wow you're a wonderful singer." I said.

"I know but it doesn't pay the bills." She said warmly.

"That's hard to believe. You're great." I said.

"I wish more patients were like you. You're an angel." She said.

"You remind me of a singer. Do you know Melanie C?" I asked.

"Yeah more than you know." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said. After a few moments my vision cleared up and I could see her. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and had some tattoos. She was slender and she had a bulbous belly. She was clearly pregnant. This didn't distract me from her familiar face.

"Why don't I let you rest Angel." She said

"What did you say?" I asked

"Oh nothing, sorry I have to make my rounds." She said.

"Congratulations." I said weakly looking at the belly.

"Thank you I'm about 6 months." She replied happily.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Melanie." She replied warmly.

"Nice to meet you." I said

"You too. How bout we hang out after my shift?" She offered and she puts her right hand on her belly, "Whoa calm down in there."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The baby's practicing high kicks." She said.

"Wait you have a star tattoo on your hand." I said noticing a tattoo on her right hand.

"Yeah do you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah but it's familiar." I replied.

"Really? It's a favorite of mine." She replied. With that said she left. Now that she was gone I couldn't help wonder who she was. I felt as though I knew her. After a while I forgot about it. It was still odd.

"Knock knock." Jaimie said coming into the room.

"Jaimie what are you doing here?" I asked

"thought I come and see you." She said

"I'm glad you came." I said.

"Ok has anything interesting happened since you were admitted?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"As a matter of fact, there was a strange nurse." I said. At that she came back into the room. She seemed to be humming a song. Then she took my vitals and smiled. She changed my IV bag. She seemed happy.

"How are things so far?" She asked.

"I'm feel better now I guess." I said

"That's great. I'm guessing Ms. Davis kept you company?" She asked.

"Wait I think I know you." I said.

"Really have we met?" she asked.

"Are you Melanie C?" I asked.

"No that's insane." She said.

"The tattoos match and your voice is great. You have to be." I said

"Darn you figured it out." She said.

"The voice gave you away." I said shyly.

"Yeah I suppose it would." She replied embarrassed. She looked on in mild shock. Then she turned to leave the room. As she did a folder dropped from her pocket. Curiously enough a picture fell out. Jaimie swept it up from the floor eying it strangely.

"Why do you have a file on me?" I asked

"Oh well that's a long story." She said.

"I don't mind." I said

"Alright well I'm looking for a relation of mine. My niece and I think I've found her. But I'm not sure yet." She said

"You mean me?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. I was in shock. All this time I was related to Melanie C. This was mind blowing. I was frozen as I attempted to grasp this. This seemed crazy.

"So you're my aunt? This is crazy." I said.

"I thought so at first. But it's true." She said.

"Wow I can't believe this." I said.

"I know Angel it'll take some getting use to, but I want to be in your life." She said. With that said she and I stated to spend time together. She came by at the end of each shift, Soon she and I began to talk. It was great. I even forgot the pain for a while.

"Angel I have a surprise for you." She said checking my vitals.

"What is it Aunt Mel?" I asked.

"How would you like to meet you're cousin?" She asked.

"I'd love to." I replied

"Ok Ying bring her in!" Melanie called.

"Ok." Ying answered. She walked in the room with a young child in her arm. The little girl had brown hair and blue eyes. She was so cute. It was obvious it was Melanie's daughter Scarlet.

"Is this the niece you told me about?" Ying asked.

"Yeah I want Scarlet to meet her." Melanie replied. Scarlet walked up to me eyeing me curiously. She couldn't help staring as she got closer. Then she surprised me with a hug. She used a nearby chair to pull herself up and threw her arms around my neck sweetly. I had to admit it was cute.'

"Hewo my mummy said you're my cousin." She said.

"Yeah that's right cutie." I said.

"I wuv you." She said kissing my forehead. As Scarlet got down, I noticed something. She was wearing a replica of Melanie's uniform. She had on a set of pink teddy bear scrubs and white shoes. She even had a little name tag that read "Scarlet- Mummy's little helper" It was cute. She was like Mel's mini me.

"Awe she's so sweet." I said.

"I know, she's my heart." Melanie said kissing Scarlet sweetly. After a few moments Scarlet sat at the end of the bed. Melanie finished my vitals. She smiled happily. Then she sat next to me. She slid closer.

"You'll be out in 3 days and I'll be on day shift until you get out." She said.

"But what about after?" I asked.

"Oh once you get out,we can hang out at my place. I live in town." She said. With that she took her break. It was just half an hour. Fortunatly we caught up. She told me bout her life and I about mine. In that time I was very happy. I had someone to relate to.

"Darn break over." She said.

"Awe do you have to go?" I asked.

"I have to make my rounds, but I'll come back." She said.


End file.
